24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit the following archives to view past discussions: Tense For the Mark Gelson since he is still alive, I feel it should be "Mark Gelson is a former movie star" instead of "Mark Gelson was a former movie star." The past tense implies he's dead. (RangerSmith (talk) 23:52, November 21, 2016 (UTC)) :Hey, I replied on your talk page! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 17:54, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Message Reply All right, well if you haven't figured it out yet I forgot whether or not it's better to reply to messages on my talk page or to respond on yours. >__< But anyways. Yeah, I did have an account here many years ago. But after the show "ended," I kinda lost interest in Wikis in general, including this one. Seeing the trailer for Legacy got me back into 24 again, plus I discovered that the Omnibus bundle and Underground comics were on sale over the holiday, so I bought them. Then I discovered that the Expanded Universe deaths list was incomplete, and that several characters don't have their own pages. So I'm here to rectify all that. ;) Anyway, thanks for the tip about the images; I forgot to license and categorize them as well. I'll be sure to ask you or Rook any questions in the future if need be. TykTrope59 (talk) 12:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Amtrak Any idea what category should be used on Amtrak? BattleshipMan (talk) 16:27, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hopefully the categories are right now!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Charlie Grisham in 24 The image of Charlie Grisham is needed since Fernando Chien told us about that stuntman alongside Jalil Jay Lynch who portrayed CTU security guards on . BattleshipMan (talk) 23:00, December 12, 2016 (UTC) New 24: Legacy behind the scenes trailer I found the 24: Legacy behind the scenes trailer that is on the link here. It has some new additional scenes and reveals the full name of Bailey Chase's character as Thomas Locke. I made a redirect from Locke to Thomas Locke. But the only slight problem is that the redirect link of Locke is still there because I don't have admin rights to this wiki. Other than that, I think I did everything right about the discovery of the full name of Bailey Chase's character. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:46, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Cool! I deleted the unused redirect--Acer4666 (talk) 15:57, December 23, 2016 (UTC) News of the 24: Legacy prequel This is the news of the 24: Legacy on the link here that tells you the name of it, what it's about and when it will come out. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Ah good find! Looks like it comes out today :)--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Day 5 timeline Is there any issue with what I've added in regards to the possible date of Day 5? I actually went on www.timeanddate.com to specifically find out the information. I'd also like to point out that Day 2 used sunset time to suggest the date of it. Denny Tsang (talk) 21:31, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for reaching out! Basically the info is fine, you are using a clue from the show to try and work out the date, but that is possibly not the right place for it (I didn't notice about the Season 2 info, I think that should probably be removed too). If you check out Timeline#Day 5 you'll see there are a few different clues about what the date/year is, but many of them are contradictory! Listing them all on the season pages would be quite unwieldy, but please feel free to add the info to that "theories about the timeline" section I just linked to. That way we can keep all the different possibilities together in one place, rather than placing one as an "assertion" on the Season page. Hope that makes sense - apologies I was not more communicative after I removed your edit!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:44, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I went ahead and added your info to the Timeline#Day 5 section :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:35, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Terrorist Category I'm back! :) Also, why do we have a terrorist category (i.e. for Ibrahim Bin-Khalid) it seems unneeded.--SuperbowserX (talk) 20:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, welcome back! As for that category, on the talk page it seems like we were waiting for Pyramidhead to reveal his intentions for it, as he created it. I presume it would have been a parent category for the various terrorist organisation categories, as well as a catch all for any that weren't part of those, but seems like it hasn't been implemented yet. You may be better off asking Pyramidhead if he plans to utilise it further--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:34, February 17, 2017 (UTC)